A shear stress sensor may determine the shear stress of a fluid, e.g., in the area of an obstacle. Various shear stress sensors are known. These may be large and difficult-to-align devices.
The present application teaches an integrated shear stress sensor which detects light scattering off particles flowing through a two-slit interference pattern. An embodiment uses diffractive optics in order to determine the shear stress.